


CallOfChaos is now live!

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Alternate Universe, Amamiya Ren is Bad at Feelings, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Streamer/Eboy AU, bg ann/mika, bg ryuji/haru, chatfic-esque but not quite, its mature because ren is a thirsty hoe, no beta we die like men, sorta occ, technically true even if alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: What do you do when you are a simple eboy thirsting over a fighting game streamer and suddenly he starts paying attention to you? Ren Amamiya wants todesperatelyknow the answer to that as he ventures into a place he only reads about with every message Goro Akechi sends him.He doesn'tactuallylike him back right?[An alternative universe where Ren Amamiya is an eboy TikToker and Goro Akechi is a fighting games streamer]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	CallOfChaos is now live!

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: PLEASE DON'T HIDE THE CREATOR'S STYLE!**  
>   
>  Most of this fic will be utilising a mix of both discord and twitter formatting so please enable this feature! It is also recommended to view this on a computer or laptop rather than on mobile.  
>   
> The workskin is a mixture of [@nagitto](https://twitter.com/nagittos)'s [discord workskin](https://twitter.com/nagittos/status/1291063538216308736%22), the [ao3 discord darkskin repository](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12142470), and the [ao3 twitter repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53806336). Any official artworks used are made by Atlus and their collaborators. All other changes to the workskin itself, the writing and the illustrations were made by me.  
>   
> If you wish to see the twitter moment of streamer/eboy au: [here](https://twitter.com/i/events/1007159497738018816)  
> 

“Hold on dudes, we need to ff **now**.”

“What do you mean ff?!” Ren physically jerks away from his monitor, Ryuji’s voice booming through his earphones with the rage of a thousand suns. To be fair, they were on a winning streak for their first time playing League of Legends for a while so to say his teammates were confused was an understatement. “We’re crushing these losers! Come on Ren-”

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys,” He apologises profusely over and over as he sends the prompt for surrender to his teammates who only groan in frustration, their nexus blowing up into a glowing red defeat screen only adding to their joint disappointment. “Something important just came up.”

Ren closed the game completely before he opened a new tab, the muscle memory guided his black nail-coated fingers as he typed the link in tandem to the song he put on for background noise during the match. His lights out timeline contrasted against the rainbow lights emitted from his keyboard, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he stares at the tweet in front of him. 

akechi ✔  
@CallOfChaos

I’m now live! Gonna be investigating on some specific tiktoks that have been circulating www.twitch.tv/callofchaos

“This better not be about that streamer you like.” 

He stays silent at Futaba’s remark, his hands shaking as clutches at his mouse tightly in his grip. He should’ve expected this to happen, if his massive growth of popularity had anything to do with it. Maybe he could’ve cut down on using so many of his voice clips? He was a fool to let the thousands of likes get to his head, practically seducing him into making more of the same type of content and now he is paying the price. 

“It would be a lie if I said no but it’s a real _related_ emergency,” He howls in agony into his mic while pressing his left cheek firmly against the hard wood of his desk, looking up watching the cursor hover over the link of the tweet like he’s pulling the trigger to his own death sentence. “Akechi’s streaming about TikToks. I’m 100% certain it’s because of me. I’m gonna die alone guys, it was nice knowing you all-”

“Wait, wait! You’re being unreasonable, senpai!” Sumire’s deep sigh barely reaches into the tangled mess of rushing thoughts in Ren’s mind, most being of how his not-so-secret pseudo-celebrity crush is going to humiliate him in front of several thousand people. “Do you know how many fans that guy has? I’m sure this isn’t because of you-”

“The fans say otherwise, Sumi!” Ren cries out hoarsely as he sits up straight in his chair, using his finger to scroll down the amount of people linking his own videos in replies in anguish, “It’s gonna be a stream about me. I’m gonna lose it.”

“Well, we won’t know until we watch right?” Her voice is becoming the clear voice of reason cutting through his mind as his breathing starts evening out, his trembling easing out of his shoulders as she continues to draw on, “Screenshare it for us so we can follow along.”

He takes in one deep breath before clicking on the link, the familiar purple and white layout greeting his eyes in almost an instant. The pixel art waiting screen welcomes him as the chat rapidly wizzes through several messages at a time, the slow jazz of one of Akechi’s favourite songs juxtaposing the intense feeling of dread deep in his gut. He brings up discord to properly set up the screenshare before the stream officially starts, the call has completely gone silent save for muted yells he could hear from Ryuji from both in call and in his own room. 

_“God, I hope I’m never mentioned at all,”_ He thinks to himself, sweating bullets in his chair as he watches the small pixelated Akechi sleeps at his desk with the words ‘starting soon’ taunting his nerves with every flash, “ _Or at least let him go easy on me.”_

The screen changes in a millisecond, the small pixelated Akechi replaced with a much more real and prettier Akechi. He’s wearing one of his usual trademark hoodies, dark black with the word ‘PHANTOMS' blocked in red plastered boldly on the front. His fluffy dusky hair is let down this time, framing his perfect sharp yet soft face which housed those vivid crimson eyes that visit him in many of his dreams (and is a very well known visitor in his _other_ fantasies but that is only for **him** to know). The sly smile stretched on his lips is already telling of what kind of stream this is going to be and Ren can only dumbly stare at his monitor, putting his feet up till they’re situated comfortably on his chair and he can prop his chin on his knees. 

“Hello everyone, it’s gonna be a very different kind of chatting stream today.” Ren can only sigh lovingly at the sound of his cute voice, almost forgetting he had company until he hears his best friend start coughing through his earphones. He quietly apologises to them, the warmness in his cheeks growing slowly but surely as he watches Akechi do his usual spiel when opening to a stream, “Mediashare donations are going to be turned off until we finish my little investigation on something I’ve been seeing floating around online.”

“Of course, I’m talking about the various TikToks that have been using some of my voice clips in them without any consent.” Akechi smiles through his words but the tone of his voice is sharp and menacing, mimicking the same exact way he talks whenever he streams himself playing his usual collection of fighting games. The watcher only swallows down the nervous lump in his throat, his eyes widening at the chat when he sees his handle being typed over and over again like a ticking countdown to his doom. 

He continues his spiel even more, his eyes twinkling in amusement at his rapidly growing chat and the various donations coming through with the messages mimicking the chat much to Ren’s personal displeasure, “Mod Laevateinn is going to be sending me a compilation of some of the more popular ones. Also yes chat, I’ve been seeing you mention Wild_Trickster several times about this. We will be starting with him so please don’t spam it anymore, thank you!”

_It’s game over._

“I’m a dead man walking now, guys,” He whines pitifully, burying his face into his hands in shame as his crush drones on in the background. “I’m gonna be roasted alive by the sweet voice of Goro Akechi. Please spread my ashes across the vast ocean while a sad version of Megalovania plays in the background-”

“Oh my god, you’re such a drama queen,” Futaba grumbles in the middle of his small rant, the clacks of her mechanical keyboard becoming increasingly louder the more she types, “It’s gonna be fine, you just gotta find another streamer to have gay fantasies about. Plenty of fish in the sea.”

“But I like this one! Scratch that, I’m madly in love with him,” He professes loudly much to the chagrin of his friends on call, earning a round of groans and threats to kick him out of the server he doesn’t shut up. He chuckles to himself at their reactions, “I’m only kidding. Maybe. All I know is my heart is going to break tonight and it’s by the hands of one beautiful and merciless Goro Akechi.”

“Yeah bro, I honestly don’t know what you see in that bastard,” Ryuji states with a twinge of harshness in his voice, practically already imagining the blond’s fuming expression at the mere mention of his ‘competition’ on the platform, “He’s just a pretty boy with a little experience in fighting games. Not anything special from what I’ve seen so far.”

_“He isn’t just a pretty boy,”_ He bitterly keeps the comment to himself, his lips forming a pout as he draws his attention back to the stream, “ _he’s more than that, at least to me he is.”_

When Ren Amamiya first laid eyes on the full-time streamer, he was originally on a mission to critique the living hell out of him as he was one of Ryuji’s main ‘competition’ in the fighting games streamers scene. The original snarky remarks dies in his throat as he watches those intense glowing red eyes match with his ferally smile that was wide enough to show all of his pearly white teeth, his heart skipping a beat once he heard the low guttural roar of victory that escaped those lips. 

He could only describe his first impressions with Akechi as: “ _Oh Ren, we’re in it now.”_

Ever since that day, he has dedicated his life to stalking through his social media, watching every stream highlights video up on his channel and tuning into every stream whenever he goes live without fail. He was merely just a simple fan at the start, joining into the wonderful and totally not at all **elitist** CallOfChaos fandom with determination and drive to immerse himself fully right back into fan culture (hopefully with more wisdom than his teen self). In hindsight, he should’ve seen the signs more quickly and not have assumed this is just one of his normal hyper fixations that he’ll get over it after a while. 

That plan changed drastically when in one of Akechi’s slower streams, he saw a crack in his carefully meticulous performance. A slip of the tongue from the streamer himself about his past life, a passing joke of how featherman raised him up to the man he is today. The sadness reflected in those dark wine red eyes, Ren getting a taste of the authentic Goro Akechi before it was ripped away in an instant. The smiling mask was plastered hard on his face and he wanted nothing more but to rip it off in one clean swoop, to see the real version of him. But he’s only one fan with his own following and a shitty iPhone 6, what can he do in the grand scheme of things?

To say he started growing more intense feelings for Akechi then on is an understatement. 

“I’m sorry for the delay, we needed to troubleshoot for a bit, let us begin then?” Ren snaps back to the stream, sweat starting to perspire and run down the sides of his face. Akechi leans back in his chair with a look of boredom embellished on his face. His arm resting on the armchair with his head leaning into his fist, her soft lips pursed and _god_ does he want to smooch them at some point in his life while he isn’t being inherently terrified at the prospect of dying of embarrassment in front of several thousands of people. 

The teal box finally appears on the top right hand corner of the stream, the bold white text that reads “Wild_Trickster TikTok Compilation // CallOfChaos’ biggest fan” practically screaming straight into his skull. He starts to squeak when he is greeted to one of his very first tiktoks playing, seeing that shitty white domino mask covering his eyes while wearing one of his old black tattered tailcoat and the familiar upbeat jazz making him start disassociating from both the stream and his friends who he faintly hears their chuckles at his misfortune in the background. 

Everything fades into the background when he starts to see his own face more, his cheeks littered with doodles of stars and hearts while his ebony fringe stained with red chalk. His fashion choices and his entire demeanor in these videos screams the word ‘eboy’ as he watches chat mention the word constantly, alongside other precursory words such as ‘goroboy’, ‘thirsty’ and ‘gay’ being thrown out as well which makes him want to dig up the biggest hole in the middle of nowhere and jump inside to never be seen again. 

He waits for the ball to drop, the first snide remark to start his public execution on the trial of acting Too Thirsty for CallOfChaos on social media. There goes his hopes and dreams of ever making a good first impression on the biggest crush he’s ever had in his life, the visions of church bells and the baby breaths arch burning away at the back of his mind. Akechi’s radiant presence in his life slowly slips from his grasp as he envisions a life where he doesn’t watch CallOfChaos’ streams.

That life seems too much for him to handle right now-

“Ren?! Are you seeing this?! If you start ignoring us right now, you’re gonna regret it I swear to god-”

Ren finally puts his full attention back on the stream at the insistent sound of Futaba’s voice, shoving away the dark thoughts looming over him ready for the signal to start striking at his heart till nothing’s left. 

That familiar light chuckle booms louder than anything and anyone else, making a small part of him quirk up in hope, “Guys, I’m not blushing! I’m just slightly amused, don’t get any ideas.” 

His eyes spasm before finally locking back onto one beautiful and perfect Goro Akechi who is now leaning closer to his monitor, his eyes crinkling in playful amusement as he stays mostly silent besides for the odd chuckle or two that escapes him. A genuine smile graces his lips as a warm flush of pink covers his round squishable cheeks, Ren’s breath hitching and his eyes widening at the stream and his friends screaming in the back of the call. 

_“Is he blushing??? For me???”_ Ren’s dark thoughts turn into puddle of happy pining nonsense as he’s scrambling to find any _non-homosexual romantic_ reason as to why Akechi is looking at his dumb stupid tiktoks with the fondest look in his eyes. “ _There’s just no way??? The fanfictions did not prepare me for THIS.”_

Futaba’s clicky mechanical keyboard cuts through his mild panic, his blood running cold when she triumphantly says through her mic, “I’ve asked if he finds you cute in chat.” 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, why would you do this to me?” He nearly screams into his mic, his entire body shaking as his crush continues to act oblivious to how cute he’s acting right now and how that is affecting one Ren Amamiya. “I’m gonna pass out for real, on god.”

Akechi’s eyes flickering to his side monitor amps up Ren’s anxiety of Futaba’s message being seen, ignoring his smaller, rational voice saying that it’s almost impossible for that to be chosen out of the vast amount of messages getting posted to ever growing chat. Plus the viewer count seems to have been upped as he sees the chat become more uncharacteristically wild at how the streamer seems to be taking a liking to this new person, wanting to see for themselves and asking for clips so they can play catchup. 

_“Please don’t see it, please don’t see it, please don’t-”_

“ _‘Do you find him cute though?’_ I mean…” Akechi looks back at the mediashare when Ren starts using some of his older voice clips, the corners of his lips tugging up to widen his already captivating smile. Ren, who is sweating buckets at this point and already thinking up several curses against Futaba, doesn't realise he is holding his breath until he starts choking from shock at his next words while his friends are already screaming into the call. 

His sweet as honey voice reverberated in his mind, slightly looking down to which makes him look smaller than usual, “He is pretty **cute**.”

_Pretty cute._

_“Goro Akechi thinks I’m pretty cute.”_

Ren’s brain short circuits, everything slowing down in almost an instant. Nothing can compare to the immediate euphoria that is flowing through his entire being, almost ethereal as he closes his eyes to remember his voice saying those four words (not like Futaba won’t clip it and download it herself whilst he’s out of commission but he wants to _commit it_ to memory). The world can burn to the ground tomorrow but he feels like he’d die happily knowing that his crush found his tiktok eboy persona, a dramatised version of himself, cute. 

“Oh my god Ren!”

“Ren-ren?! Are you alive?!” 

“Get in there, Amamiya! Shoot your shot!”

He clambers to get his phone from his desk, opening up the Twitter application almost robotically as the adrenaline rush fuels his next move. He isn’t entirely sure as his brain is completely there as he presses ‘send tweet,’ his impulsive side becoming satisfied as his more rational part of his brain finally reads over his own tweet. 

goro stan  
@Wild_Trickster

Hey @CallOfChaos I find you pretty cute too. Wanna slide into my discord dms? 

“I’m a gay mess, why did I tweet that?” Ren witnesses in despair as his notifications go off constantly since he sent the tweet, his friends hollering and laughing at the entire series of events unfold from the comfort of their server. “I’m glad you guys enjoy this because I am suffering-”

His phone dings from his hands, a white notification box dropping down with the words ‘@CallOfChaos is now following you!’ burning into his retinas. Ren makes a mental note to go back to his optometrist after today because he is _not really seeing this right now._

“Oh, I didn’t know Wild_Trickster is currently watching us right now.” The smirk his crush embodies makes him feel weak in the knees, his eyes becoming sharp yet seductive as he cracks his fingers against his sharp jaw, “Hello there, cute little eboy who uses my voice a lot.”

_“I’m gonna die at the hands of Goro Akechi but not from heartbreak,”_ He muffles his gay pinning jargon into his knees, hugging them closely into his chest as his heart pounds at a hundred miles per second. His eyes are still plastered on his monitor, observing as Akechi starts typing something on his keyboard hastily with a satisfied hum.

His discord pings. The purple friend request notification pops in the corner of his screen, CallOfChaos’ profile picture saying everything as he starts to mentally shut down again. Ren is officially going to pass out today from all this attention from his favourite streamer, helplessly sliding down his chair from mental exhaustion and the emotional twists and turns that got him to this point. 

“I look forward to meeting you formally after the stream concludes, cute little eboy.”

* * *

@ CallOfChaos   


Wild_Trickster

They there   
i didnt expect to be called out live on stream

CallOfChaos

hello cute little eboy   
if u werent so insistent on using so much of my content maybe u could have avoided this

Wild_Trickster

please don’t stop calling me cute but also stop calling me cute  
youre making me flustered   
my name is ren amamiya   
maybe if ur voice wasnt so attractive i wouldn’t be using so much of it 

CallOfChaos

**bold** arent we?   
well u know my name already but just in case  
im goro akechi, the one youve been stealing content off 

Wild_Trickster

so, akechi, any particular reason u wanted to talk to me? 

CallOfChaos

youre an interesting guy, amamiya  
plus my fanbase seems to really enjoy u and ur fun little videos  
what do you say for a possible future collab proposal?

Wild_Trickster

??????  
omg wait is this real??? 

CallOfChaos

i assure u this is real   
dont be too surprised, i am… kinda interested in you personally

Wild_Trickster

**_oh_**  
  
im also kinda interested in you too if u couldnt already tell 

CallOfChaos

sounds good then   
i cant wait to see more of u cute lil eboy 

Wild_Trickster

# general don’t get too thirsty here  


renren

**_GUYS GUYS GUYS_**  
  
IM GONNA PASS OUT KJSHFJBKUJSF

ann-chan

OMG REN!!!!  
GET IN THERE AMAMIYA!!! 

sumi

i aspire to be like you senpai  


taba

ew the thought of anyone acting like ren   
tho congrats you raging homo  
youre living out the y/n lifestyle 

ryu

wtf bro   
i thought we were homies why do you gotta thirst over my competition

renren

i feel a rush everytime he insults someone   
god i wished he would insult me like that

taba

**_strike one, amamiya._ **

ann-chan

renren

okAY OKAY  
im legit gonna cry though  
akechi is still messaging me and sjffjdkbf  
he is _everything_ i ever wanted so far 

ann-chan

that might be the case now but be careful ren   
he might turn out to be a clout chaser or a creep so don’t be too excited

renren

i know but let me live out my fantasies for a bit man   
is it not enough to just think about akechi liking me back and we get married in a months time like in my fanfics 

sumi

ive read your fanfics senpai  
they are not that **_pure_**

renren

no one else needs to know  


taba

**_strike two, amamiya._ **

renren

futaba pleASE THAT WASN’T THAT BAD 

taba

go to #horny-jail or #vent if you want to talk like that mate   
or better yet just talk to akechi about that lol

renren

i rather kill myself 

ryu

id congrats u but im still salty so 

renren

bro no   
our broship is eternal

ryu

yeah yeah i believe you 

renren

RULER - 1

taba

GAMERS - 3

ann-chan

ryu

sumi

TREASURE - 1

yuyu

NORMIES - 2

haru-chan

mako-chan

HORNY - 1

renren

* * *

“Ren, I can’t believe you’re throwing me in the dust for that asshole! My own best friend, thinking with his dick instead of his brain-”

The said male only sticks his tongue out at his boisterous roommate, turning back to himself in his webcam as he carefully peppers stars and hearts on the corners of his cheeks with his eyeliner. He actually doesn’t know if Akechi wants him to turn his webcam on for this stream but he wants to keep his brand image up just in case, god forbid that _the_ Wild_Trickster would be seen without his little cute markings adorning his face. He can practically feel Ryuji fuming behind him, a harsh scowl already on his face when he looks at him through the camera. 

“You’re just salty I got to collaborate with a big streamer before you do,” Ren playfully remarks before he blows a kiss to his perfectly handsome self through the camera, earning a groan of judgement from his company that he really needs to push out of the room before he gets on call with his Big Gay Crush for the next few hours. “Now please leave, I have a date with the cutest boy with an audience of several thousand people~”

Ryuji merely scoffs, turning his head as he loudly starts to complain again, “Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to tell me twice you traitor-” 

The eboy throws the closest thing to him at his best friend, his shitty dollar store concealer barely missing his head as it ricochets off the wall behind him with a loud bang. Ryuji doesn’t think twice before he sees Ren reach for another one of his cheap makeup bottles, scrambling towards the door and closing it with a thud behind him. 

Without his jealous best friend’s snide remarks distracting him, the nervousness of this entire situation starts to seep in. Firstly, he is going to be in his first ever call with Goro Akechi, his favourite twitch streamer known as CallOfChaos, which is already nerve wracking as it is since it’s no secret he is harbouring some confusing feelings for him and was just getting comfortable messaging him memes and dumb stuff he’s doing everyday. Secondly and possibly the most anxious thing he’s ever done, he’s going to be live in front of a couple thousand people with the expectation that he will be entertaining them alongside his complicated crush playing a few simple games of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. 

Honestly he’s so utterly terrified of his audience, knowing full well the power of the self proclaimed ‘Goroboys’ whenever someone even dares try to show any harm to their precious streamer. He’s had first-hand experience dealing with these people, the first several days of being in this fandom sending shivers up his spine remembering the amount of hate he got from one impulsive thirsty tweet. Although it’s been a solid two months since then and that the fanbase has calmed down vastly since then, it still doesn’t make him any less nervous to be in this collaboration. 

Doing one last look over at his appearance, he gives himself a wink and shoots a finger gun at the handsome lad in the webcam, _“Knock em dead, Amamiya.”_

The familiar jingle of a discord call suddenly echoes through his headphones, the still surreal pop up notification of ‘CallOfChaos is calling!’ with Akechi’s display picture making his heart skip several beats. Shakily he moves his cursor to accept the call, his throat drying up completely as Akechi’s face appears on his monitor. 

His hair was pulled into a small low ponytail, Ren physically having to pull his eyes away from the pale skin of his neck revealed to him. He’s wearing a loose white t-shirt that shows off just enough of his collarbones to make him feel woozy, wondering what he did in his past lives to be given such a gift. He gives a small mental thanks to past-life Ren who probably saved all of Japan so that he can currently ogle at Goro Akechi in all his glory. 

“Ah, Hello Amamiya! I hope you’ve had a great day thus far,” Akechi greets him with such sweetness in his voice, his lips turning up into a pleasant smile that has him vibrating in his seat from pure jitters. The streamer doesn’t seem to notice this thankfully as he turns head to his second monitor, probably prepping his stream in advance. “To be honest, I’ve been rather excited about today’s collaboration. Please feel free to be yourself when we get started, okay?”

“So I’m free to flirt with you on stream then?” Ren needs to replace his brain to mouth filter because it clearly doesn’t seem to work anymore, resisting the urge to slam his forehead straight on his desk for his own dumbassery. 

A fit of light giggles escapes Akechi’s mouth, his shoulders hunching up as he covers his mouth with his free hand, “You really are a funny one, eboy.”

“What’d I say about just calling me Ren?” A newfound confidence washes over him as he questioningly raises an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face as he leans onto his propped up arm. He observes as Akechi seems to stiffen under his watchful stare, his cheeks brushed with a slight twinge of pink. “If you call me ‘eboy’ again, I’m just gonna start calling you mine.”

He chuckles as the streamer chokes at his words, his hand cupping firmly against his mouth to stop any noises that threaten to come up. Ren’s previous nerves have dissipated at the sight of Akechi’s flushing cheeks, biting down on his bottom lip to stop his own laughter as he watches him fret over his set-up as a lame excuse to not look at him in the eyes. 

_“He’s very different when there’s no one else watching,”_ He thinks to himself as his eyes drink in the view of Akechi’s furrowed eyebrows, his soft looking hands carefully clicking on his mouse a few seconds at a time. Ann’s words echo in the back of his head but the more he looks at the streamer, the more those words seem to fade away because he doesn’t think he would be like that.

The thought of this Akechi just using him for small clout, it doesn’t sit right with him. It never felt right with him pre-Tiktok stream but after a few days messaging him back and forth, he’s almost positive that he’s a good person much to his heart’s approval. 

“I’m sorry about the wait, I’m almost done setting stuff up. I just need to rearrange my cables so I can stream my switch,” Akechi explains as he pokes his tongue out in concentration, Ren swallowing as it swipes across his bottom lip unawarely and making it shine under the lights. His heart is also a bitch and wants to make his pining even more obvious to his ever-growing crush, his eyes still fixating on the glossy shine as his mind tratoriously thinks about making them shinier. “Is it alright to show your face as well? It’ll definitely be janky but I feel my audience would love to see you.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine with that,” Ren sputters out in a rush, snapping out of his impulsive thoughts of making out with the person on the other side of the screen. Akechi thankfully doesn’t seem to notice any of his mini breakdowns, completely focused on his routine before streaming. He fills in the silence with some light conversation in a desperate attempt to not go back to those thoughts, “I know you aren’t really a smash player so I appreciate you doing this.”

“It’s no worries, _Ren_.” Akechi shoots him a reassuring smile that strikes straight through his heart, his teeth practically blinding him with how bright they were (maybe his eyes really do need to be checked after this session). Ren is once again questioning how he got to this point, already planning on giving thanks to several gods for the gift that is Goro Akechi. “Besides it’ll be unfair if we played the game I’m known for. Plus I get bored from winning all the time so don’t disappoint me.”

The familiar feral tone stirs something up within the depths of his gut, reminiscent of the many streams and clips where he watched pretty and sweet Goro Akechi tear into his enemies with malicious intent. The fire that sparks to life with embers that accentuate the redness in his eyes, the same pair of eyes he dreams about at night looking at him with the same amount of passion in a much _different_ context. 

He has to clear his throat before responding, his voice still straining as he averts his eyes away from his all too intimate gaze, “I’ll try my best to please you, Akechi.”

The next few minutes go past in a whirlwind, watching in awe at how efficient and quick the streamer really works as he successfully creates a new overlay so that it can support showing Ren’s shitty webcam alongside Akechi’s much higher quality one. After many tests for any lag or problems, he finally goes live and puts his waiting screen while he does any final adjustments. 

* * *

akechi ✔  
@CallOfChaos

I’m going live in a few minutes! Playing ssbu with @Wild_Trickster www.twitch.tv/callofchaos

goro stan  
@Wild_Trickster

replying to @CallOfChaos

watch me flirt with akechi for several hours 

* * *

Goro Akechi underestimated how much of a degenerate Ren Amamiya was for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. 

“Seems like you’re not giving it your all, Akechi.” He can hear the smirk on Ren’s face as the victory screen pops back up, his Terry clapping defeatedly to Ren’s Wii Fit Trainer. “Another point for Ren~!”

Even if the eboy purposefully chose to go random in order to make it ‘easier’ on him, the fact that he is still keeping up to his above average skills for this game is concerning for his reputation. Akechi glances at the scoreboard, the scores starting to even out in almost an instant. At this point of any of his gaming streams, he'd either be screaming bloody murder or start being more meaner to keep up appearances even though he admires their technique.

Playing against Ren makes him do neither of those things. For some reason he feels relief when he spikes him down, taking another one of his stocks with that cocky smirk on his face. The roaring cries of victory only make him more eager to give Ren his all, not even realising that he’s smiling hard watching him in the corner of his overlay as they are taken back to the character select screen.

His loud shrill scream of ‘LOKI’ rudely reminds him that he’s on duty, grumbling to himself about being interrupted in his thoughts as the robotic voice reads out the latest donation, “Akechisleftfoot says: ‘It looks like you’re taking a liking to the Goroboy’s CEO, are we going to be seeing more of him in future streams?’”

“Oh that’s a good question!” Ren pipes in with a wide smile on his face, looking almost expectantly at him with those shining grey eyes, “Did my overflowing charm reach you, my prince?”

Akechi chokes on his own saliva, a burning blush setting his cheeks aflame at the new pet name the eboy has given him, “Excuse me but ‘my prince’? Where on earth are you getting these from?”

“Well let’s be honest here, you’re just as pretty as a prince,” His guest replies dreamily as he dramatically bows down to him, eliciting a reflexed snort from the streamer as he coughs into his fist. “Will my prince let such a lowly peasant in his tightly guarded council?”

The streamer merely hums in thought, relishing at the sight of Ren sweating nervously in his seat as his chat essentially **demands** an answer from him. The ends of his mouth curl into a sinister grin, only aggravating his viewers further as they start to spam his chaosmurder emote as thinly veiled threats. 

“I’m not opposed to having you on more,” Akechi answers monotonically despite the large grin still on his face as Ren’s expression immediately brightens, his heart thrumming happily in his chest as he commits how pretty he looks with his eyes crinkled and his toothy smile. “I mean, we have good chemistry and it’s been awhile since I felt like I had to try in this game.”

Ren only puffs his chest out, his eyes firing up with determination, “You flatter me too much, Akechi. Now hurry up and choose so I can beat your ass again in another flawless victory!”

“You wish, I will no longer be half-assing these next few matches,” Akechi smirks as he finally picks his favourite character, the resounding narrator voice announcing ‘Joker!’ reverberating through their earphones as the chat spams more emotes at the sore sight of his true main of this game. “I guess it’s showtime. Don’t you dare hold back on me, Ren Amamiya.”

The flames that ignite in Ren’s eyes only spur him on more, cutting off the narrator’s booming ‘ready?’ as they both start playing the game **for real**.

* * *

horny jailed   
@J0k3r

holy shit he’s hot when he slams me back down on the stage with a tether im so fucking gay for akechi im going insane

mika lovemail   
@p1nkp4nther

replying to @J0k3r

jesus christ ren arent you literally live? focus on your date 

horny jailed  
@J0k3r

replying to @p1nkp4nther

its not an actual date!!! 

big chillin   
@0RACLE

replying to @J0k3r

lol youre so red rn bro

horny jailed  
@J0k3r

replying to @0RACLE

stop watching me! 

big chillin   
@0RACLE

replying to @J0k3r

nope im doing this for you get ready for my fancam of my new otp wildchaos 

horny jailed  
@J0k3r

replying to @0RACLE

omg we have a ship name???? 

big chillin   
@0RACLE

replying to @J0k3r

read the chat man we had an entire discussion in there lol

* * *

“Looks like I win, eboy.”

Ren couldn’t even be mad as he watches the score exponentially tip towards the streamer’s favour, failing to conceal his dumb smile as Akechi continues to gloat his overtaking lead to his viewers. In the past four hours since going live with him, he felt himself falling more and more enamoured by him. Although he’s just playing smash with him, he can tell he puts 100% of his efforts into entertaining the stream as much as possible while also trying his hardest to give him a proper fight. 

The eboy was already exhausted from the first hour and a half of emanating his TikTok persona of charm and wit, reduced to a mere slump of his true self where he is simply a tired and gay college student that reads too many adult manga about featherman instead of his textbooks. He doesn’t understand how both Ryuji and Akechi even deal with this sort of stress to be constantly appealing to their audience for several hours at a time, he would be going insane if he had to do this at the level they are both streaming at. 

He always admired Akechi’s perseverance even before they officially met, today only cementing that fact further in his mind. Watching him as a viewer is vastly different from interacting with him directly even if it’s through a simple call, he feels as if he can finally start cracking into that barrier separating them that he so desperately wanted all those months ago. 

The glimpses of genuine Goro Akechi that he saw during their battles sent him into an adrenaline rush to try to match him, egging him on more in hopes to see more of that real showing-all-his-teeth smile that turns his insides into mush. Ren is honestly surprised at himself for how long he’s been holding back from making one too-far comment about wanting to run over to his place and kiss him senseless into that bright red dx-racer of his, running his fingers through his soft hair and smiling against his lips as he greedily licks at them for more-

“With that we’ll be concluding the stream now, your reigning champion still thriving as always,” Akechi boasts cheekily, snapping the eboy out of his mini-fantasy of his in an instant as he watches the streamer go through his ending statements. “Anything you want to say to my adoring fans, Ren?”

“Keep bugging Akechi so he can keep bringing me back,” Ren declares with determination, eyeing the chat with glee as a barrage of okay hand emotes scrolls fast while Akechi can only sigh at his behaviour. “Also tell him to take me on a proper date. Preferably where I am actually in the room with him.”

The streamer giggles at his comments thankfully, Ren unawarely relaxing his shoulders as his face flushes pink from his cute laughter, “I’m not opposed to having you here with me in the saddle next time, eboy.”

“Oh I’d love a ride in _your_ saddle, Akechi.” The said-eboy playfully snipes back with a wink, humming victoriously as he finally gets to watch Akechi’s face light up like a red stop sign. He merely smiles innocently, a mock gasp falling from his lips as he dramatically places a hand on his face in utter ‘shame’, “Wait- oh dear, does that break TOS, my prince?”

Akechi huffs as he turns his head away from the camera, adding to Ren’s amusement as his eyes trail down to his pouty lips (that he 100% wishes he could smooch right now), “Very funny, Ren. Is this how you treat the champion? Your so-called ‘prince’? I’m hurt.”

“You say that but I think you already adore me,” Ren grins cheekily, warmth spreading across his chest as Akechi’s cheeks puff up even more from his astute observation. Making the streamer turn into a flustered mess proved to be more entertaining than he ever imagined, his burning cheeks soothing the drumming of his heart for just a little while. “Though, seriously, I had fun today and I would love to come over to your place and bug you even more.”

“You really had fun today?” Akechi asks almost too pitifully, his hands picking at his nails not going unnoticed by him as he clears out his throat proper. “I’m glad you do. I can’t wait to get to know you more, cute little eboy.”

“Come on, I call you ‘my prince’! Can’t you think of something better than just ‘cute little eboy’?” Ren dramatically whines mostly for the audience’s sake. Though the warm smile that spreads on Akechi’s face makes his heart go haywire, his confidence fading away as he looks so focused with a hand to his chin thinking about a nickname for him. “I mean, you don’t need to think about it right now-”

“What if I call you _‘mine’_ instead? Simple enough, as you say right?” 

Akechi’s light hearted snickers fall onto deaf ears while Ren’s throat makes a strangled noise, watching as warm flush starts appearing from the deep crevices of his neck to the very tip of his ears. He struggles to find any words as more sputtering babble leaves his mouth, repeatedly rubbing the strands of hair in front of his eyes between his fingertips as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

“Oh? Did you like that? Being ‘mine’?” Akechi hides his shit eating grin behind his gloved hand, leaning closer towards the webcam in interest as he watches Ren melt even further in his rundown squeaky office chair. “As amusing as it is to watch you turn red like a beetroot, I feel you want an actual nickname. Let me see-”

His donation sound loudly goes off again much to Ren’s relief as he slumps back his chair, using his hands to fan the redness off his cheeks while the robotic voice drones through Akechi’s donated message, “loki_stannie says: ‘Loving the stream date lolol but with the nickname thing, doesn’t Ren kinda look like Joker? That can be his nickname, it’s really cute.’”

_“The universe is out to get me,”_ Ren concludes in his head, burying his face back into the palm of his hands as he tries not to scream at this series of unfortunate events. _“Or they’re quicker than I thought and found my ao3 account-!”_

“Joker, hm?” The streamer contemplates quietly to himself, the fond look on his face not lost on the helplessly suffering eboy, “I like that a lot. Wouldn’t you agree, my Joker?”

* * *

@ CallOfChaos   


Wild_Trickster

oh its my prince!   
i had alot of fun today akechi

CallOfChaos

i had fun too joker   
and you did super well i can tell my audience loves you 

Wild_Trickster

hnnnn im super relieved to hear that   
though were you srs about me coming over actually???? 

CallOfChaos

actually thats what i wanted to ask about properly now  
it might seem fast to immediately let you over but i do wish to meet you irl  
are you free at any point in the next week?

# go-to-horny-jail made specifically for ren’s thirsty ass  


renren

**_GUYS_**  
  
IS HE ASKING ME OUT OR AM I JUST GAY SLIDFHISBK

ann-chan

HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK????  
**_REN???? HELLO?????_**

taba

_REN IS LIVING THE Y/N LIFESTYLE_  
WHAT DID U DO TO DESERVE THIS LMAO 

renren

IDK BUT FUCVK LET ME JUST  
  
I DONT WANNA MESS UP SO WHEN ARE YOU FREE @ann-chan  
PLS MAKE ME LOOK SO HOT THAT AKECHI CANT STAND IT ANYMORE AND KISSES ME ON SIGHT 

ann-chan

I GOTCHU BB   
HE WONT EVER SEE IT COMING

sumi

we watched the stream btw senpai   
you guys were both cute and terrifying for the entire thing  
it was almost painful to watch u to flirt with each other for like 4 hours

renren

HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS WATCHED??? 

haru-chan

oh taba streamed it for us on here   
we p much had a little party while u were gone

mako-chan

why are we in here instead of #general?

renren

i got scolded last time 

yuyu

im glad to see that particular emote is being used well 

renren

anyways!! i will report back with hopefully good news!!

RULER - 1

taba

GAMERS - 3

ann-chan

ryu

sumi

TREASURE - 1

yuyu

NORMIES - 2

haru-chan

mako-chan

HORNY - 1

renren

@ CallOfChaos   


Wild_Trickster

i have classes on monday and thursdays   
i also got a few more shifts at work this week but if you dont mind the smell of bubble tea i can be free for next tuesday after 1pm

CallOfChaos

oh youre in university? thats pretty admirable actually   
tuesday at 1pm? is that when you clock out? 

Wild_Trickster

i actually clock out at 12:30pm but the train i like taking takes a long time to get to the platform   
i will sacrifice everything for comfort lolol 

CallOfChaos

if thats the case i can always meet u at ur workplace then?  
im pretty much free for that entire day 

Wild_Trickster

ohoho moving a little fast there akechi   
not complaining though~   
i work at ‘the queen’s necklace’ cafe yknow like bubble tea?

CallOfChaos

thats accusatory from someone who basically blackmailed me using my audience for a second date   
oh yes ive heard of that one! it’ll definitely be a different look on you eboy  
being plastered in pastel that is 

Wild_Trickster

oh so that was a date? i expected to be wined and dined, not be constantly fucked over in smash   
im cool with you picking me up when im clocking out then! don’t keep me waiting my prince~

CallOfChaos

lol you really are a funny one ren   
i’ll see you then my joker 

# go-to-horny-jail made specifically for ren’s thirsty ass  


renren

  
guys... i dont know if he’s being serious or not 

ann-chan

i dont know either just from reading that   
you guys are too gay but at the same time not gay enough! How?!

taba

lol u dug ur own grave   
my wildchaos fancam is almost done though renren uwu

renren

oh? pls tag me when post it futabaaa

taba

ofc im ur number one shipper

sumi

i will smite you down for that title taba-senpai

yuyu

by the way futaba, that piece you commissioned is done  
ive sent you an email 

taba

the one with me and sumi as feathermen green and pink??   
hell yes!!!

renren

yusukeeeeeeee   
how much to draw another beautiful akechi for me 

yuyu

the standard price 

renren

cries… once i get my pay its over for yall 

sumi

just ask goro for a selfie senpai lol  
thats free and you get the real deal! 

renren

I RATHER **_DIE_**

RULER - 1

taba

GAMERS - 3

ann-chan

ryu

sumi

TREASURE - 1

yuyu

NORMIES - 2

haru-chan

mako-chan

HORNY - 1

renren

* * *

“Oi, Amamiya! We need a large taro milk tea with pearls, half sugar and less ice!”

“On it boss! One large taro milk tea coming up!” Ren answers loudly as he grabs one of the large cups, already getting the purple powder from the shelf and scooping out the contents methodically like clockwork. He’s made so many taro milk teas in the past couple of months since starting this job, it’s almost robotic when he digs out a small amount of ice using the cup before tipping the powder carefully into the cup lest he ruins any of Ann’s hard work prior to going into his shift.

He’s still in disbelief that today is the day he’s going to meet Goro Akechi in the flesh after just a few short days since their stream collaboration, the events following immediately after being his own Twitter and TikTok account booming with new followers and filling up his notifications so fast he had to mute them all together for a day. Thankfully most of the fanbase is very positive and enthusiastic about him, his prior fears of fandom’s scythe slicing against his throat for internet thirst crimes crumbling away at each cute fancam of him and Akechi playing smash to a random bubblegum pop song.

He tries not to mess up even a strand of his somewhat tamed birds’ nest of hair lest he faces the wrath of Ann Takamaki, her and Mika’s joint effort to make him look extra good without sacrificing his usual aesthetic almost making him late for his shift by a few seconds. The power of actually good makeup feels so much nicer on his face than his usual drugstore brands, no longer feeling like dried cement and his usual black eyeliner looking sharper instead of crusty. Coupled with the tightest black skinny jeans he owns, a black dress shirt and a giant white sweater with ‘Arsene’ in bolded black hiragana across the chest snuggled on top of right under the collar, he’s been getting heated glances and wanted attention from a couple of customers while manning the register.

In all sense of the word, he knew he looked _super_ _hot_ right now and Goro Akechi doesn’t stand a fucking chance once he finally gets here.

Ren glances at the pink clock on the wall as he thrusts the completely mixed drink into the machine for packaging, tapping his fingers to each tick of the third hand, _“twenty-five minutes past twelve.”_

The employee that is supposed to take over after his shift already clocked in fifteen minutes ago, already whipping up the next batch of drinks for the second half of the lunch rush. Amidst the utter chaos of his boss and his workmate barking orders at each other, Ren casually starts making his one free drink from working there, grabbing onto the caramel sauce, honey and green tea powder. Bringing out his black-red ombre 16oz cup from his bag, he starts making his custom mix with ease whilst also adding extra mochi bites he brought from home. 

Just after he clocks out from the register, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to figure out how to get out of the login page and back to the drinks, he hears a slight cough before a familiar voice snaps his head straight up. 

“Hey Joker, do you let customers use reusable cups here?” 

Akechi’s warm tone sends sparks straight through his body, no longer hearing it through his old janky headphones. Seeing his favourite streamer without an rgb screen between them is _surreal_ , like an invisible barrier shattered within the instant his eyes met his crimson ones from across the counter. Akechi’s lips were strung out in a lax smile, combined with his large dark maroon featherman red hoodie and his soft hair framing his face, making Ren’s heart do somersaults in his chest as he struggles to breath at how much more prettier he looks in real life.

_“Renren, calm down!”_ He scolds himself in his head, already self-aware at how red he must be judging from how hot his face feels. _“You knew he was coming, you useless gay-”_

“We let customers use reusable cups here, my prince,” Ren chimes in with his best smile, which isn’t hard when Akechi’s giggles reach his ears at the nickname. “Can I get your order?”

“Hmm…” Akechi taps his chin with his fingertips playfully, his eyes scanning the menu above the employee before pushing over a bright indigo-black ombre cup across the counter. “I think I’ll have strawberry milk tea with pearls and milk foam. Half sugar and half ice please.”

Ren is about to make the best strawberry milk tea he’s ever made in his entire life, his eyes glinting with mischief as he takes his cup, “Coming right up, my prince.”

* * *

akechi. ✔  
@CallOfChaos

since you all insist on bugging me about him, bug him constantly during his shifts @Wild_Trickster

  


akechi please beat me up in smash  
@gorbsupremacy

replying to @CallOfChaos

aww you guys look adorable! have fun!

akechi brainrot hours  
@CHAOSLOVEMAIL

replying to @CallOfChaos

we stan two environmentally friendly kings 

official wildchaos fan acc  
@wildchaos_stan

BOYS WE’RE WINNING TODAY!!!!! 

akechi. ✔ @CallOfChaos

since you all insist on bugging me about him, bug him constantly during his shifts @Wild_Trickster

  


taba // 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓽𝓸𝓶𝓫  
@Alibaba

hoo boy my boy ren is getting in there stream my wildchaos fancam goroboys for clear skin

akechi. ✔ @CallOfChaos

since you all insist on bugging me about him, bug him constantly during his shifts @Wild_Trickster

  


big bang burger enthusiast  
@violetcinders

replying to @Alibaba

OMG you actually made it im

taba // 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓽𝓸𝓶𝓫  
@Alibaba

replying to @violetcinders

ofc i did, i gotta support our boy in these times! though honestly no joke i do think they’re cute together

big bang burger enthusiast  
@violetcinders

replying to @Alibaba

oh i agree 100%!! senpai has been following callofchaos for ages and ive never been so happy for em right now 

taba // 𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓽𝓸𝓶𝓫  
@Alibaba

replying to @violetcinders

hey @Wild_Trickster! make sure you give us a detailed desc of your date so we can start planning your next fanfic 

* * *

“Oh? We’re going to an arcade?” Ren asks quizzically as he’s faced with a pretty rundown arcade just off the main streets of Shibuya, Akechi casually opening the door for the both of them as they step inside. “Did you like crushing me like a bug the last time we played?”

“As amusing as that was, the only way to get better is to keep losing over and over again, Joker,” Akechi simply brushes him off as he goes to one of the coin machines, placing a cup at the end before feeding it a 5 ten-thousand yen bill. “And honestly with your skills, you could be better than most players I know with a bit more training.”

The coins flurry out of the machine and drop into the cup in an instant, the metal clanging on top of each other loud enough to cover the high pitched embarrassed whine that escapes Ren’s lips. He covers his face with one of his hands to hide the impending blush threatening to show itself on the apples of his cheeks, the compliment completely catching the eboy off guard as the streamer nonchalantly walks over to the fighting games area of the arcade with his filled cup in hand. 

_“Why does this feel like I’m on an actual date with Goro Akechi right now?”_ Ren whimpers to himself as trails behind the streamer, his hands constantly fidgeting with the ends of his dress shirt while Akechi sits down in front of a giant Tekken machine, _“Is this an actual date? Or am I just a dumb gay right now-”_

“Ren? Don’t tell me you’re scared of me now,” Akechi smiles innocently as he pats the seat beside him, his sharp eyes telling a different story as they light up with intent behind them. “You should know I'm _absolutely_ _terrible_ at Tekken.”

Ren knows that he knows that’s a big dumb lie, he specifically remembers a certain highlights video titled ‘bUttON mAShInG Is viaBLe iN tekkEN!!’ and seeing how brutally he ended all misconceptions about that. Yet he sits down next to him regardless, his leg bouncing in place as Akechi slots in a coin in each slot, the character selection coming to life on the giant screen with it’s booming theme music almost hurting his ears.

“Mm-hm, I’m sure you are as terrible as you say, Akechi,” The eboy replies with a roll of his eyes, gaining a loud snort from him as he lazily picks Ling Xiaoyu to counter his Alisa Bosconovitch. “Are you not going with your usual main, CallOfChaos?”

“Wow, never use my username in real life ever again.” Akechi scrunches up his nose in distaste, the announcer’s countdown almost ignored by Ren in favour of watching him scrape his bottom lip with the top of his teeth. “I’m just giving you a fighting chance like last time, Joker. Want you to have the illusion of victory before I eventually steal it away from you.”

Ren’s eyes widen as Akechi’s face morphs into a more sinister expression, baring his teeth as his fingers start expertly setting up his first combo. His eyes darkening juxtaposing his wide grin has Ren gulping down the lump forming in his throat, tearing his eyes away painfully from the sight so he can focus on blocking the onslaught of attacks from his rival. 

He doesn’t even realise how intensely competitive he’s gotten into their friendly 'training sessions' until he sees a small crowd around him by round fourteen, Akechi finally switching to his real main unfortunately as he pitifully watches his Devil Jin tear his Ling Xiaoyu to shreds for the umpteenth time that match. He grumbles at all the snorts he hears behind him as his character dramatically falls to the ground, the rematch countdown mocking him further as it loudly rings in his ears.

"Ren, are you okay? do you wanna take a break?" Akechi’s hands were fidgeting in his lap as he shot him a worried look, an untwisted gnawing sensation in his gut like last time starting to reappear at how absolutely _endearing_ he looks right now. “Sorry about the crowd, I guess things got a little intense…”

Ren dumbly shakes his head, waving him off with a weak smile as he tries to ignore the people around them, “It’s no worries, Akechi. I’d like a break, if you don’t mind of course.”

“I invited _you_ out, it’s only fair to make sure you’re having fun,” Akechi firmly states as if it’s common knowledge, his eyes flitting around the room as he scratches at his nape. Ren simply smiles bemusedly, the thought of _the_ CallOfChaos searching up on etiquette when hanging out with a friend. “Y-you are having fun though, right?”

Ren’s heart must be running a marathon with how hard it’s drumming in his chest, Akechi shifting uncomfortably in his seat as the AI fighter continues to pound into his idle character with ease. He watches as the streamer bites the inside of his cheek as his eyes are downcast, wanting nothing more than to squeeze him in a reassuring hug that _yes, he is having fun_ and to maybe also give him a small smooch on the cheek for good measure-

_“Hold your horses there, Amamiya,”_ Ren’s inner conscience lightly scolds him as he clutches at his chest in a failed effort to calm it back down, not really keen on figuring out he _genuinely_ like-likes Akechi in that way whilst in the middle of an arcade for their first meeting in real life. _“You are not an easy man.”_

“Don’t worry, my prince.” He shoots him an extra bright smile to soothe his discomfort before standing up, extending a hand to bring his _friend_ up with him. “I’m having a fun time hanging out with you, let me return the favour?”

He gestures towards the rows and rows of ufo catchers on their right, Akechi raising an eyebrow at him before opening his mouth, “You know those things are rigged right? There’s no way you’re getting _anything_ , much less something I want.”

The eboy simply cracks his knuckles in light of the challenge, a boyish grin plastered on his face as he walks over to one of the many featherman-themed catchers and slotting in a coin to start playing. He’s been observant enough to see Akechi’s several glances at the ball-shaped plush toy of Red Hawk residing in this machine since they entered the store, even momentarily stealing looks towards it while in game with him. As the appointed ‘Goroboy CEO’, he _must_ get him his favourite character at the very least while they’re still here.

“We’ll see about that, my prince.”

* * *

goro stan  
@Wild_Trickster

I am still a god at ufo catchers 

  


akechi. ✔  
@CallOfChaos

replying to @Wild_Trickster

i did not need this much redhawk orbs eboy 

goro stan  
@Wild_Trickster

replying to @CallOfChaos

its not about how much you need, its about how much you deserve also quit calling me that! 

akechi. ✔  
@CallOfChaos

replying to @Wild_Trickster

sorry though it's only fair since you are always surprising me, my joker 

horny jailed   
@J0k3r

someone please save me god he’s so adorable I want to cry 

akechi. ✔ @CallOfChaos

sorry though it's only fair since you are always surprising me, my joker 

* * *

_"Home sweet home."_

Goro Akechi sighs heavily as he enters back into his empty studio apartment, absolutely exhausted from having to leave his little bird's nest for so long. Not that he's an unhealthy gremlin, he just prefers to be at home and work on something than be outside doing pointless stuff. It doesn’t help his social life being a streamer but it’s not like he has many friends to begin with. 

“Ah, I need to contact my editors with some notes about the next highlights video…” Goro strokes his chin while thinking aloud, hoping either Junko or Kichiro is online while booting up his PC with a quick press of a button. “Then I need to make sure that sponsored video gets approved-”  
  
_Ping!_

His eyes dart up to his monitor immediately, softening at Ren’s display picture popping up with new messages attached to it. He forgoes his initial thoughts as he scans through his messages, his heart tugging as he remembers the initial reason he went out in the first place. 

@ CallOfChaos   


Wild_Trickster

hey my prince!   
i had a lot of fun today   
id love to continue hanging out with you in the future? sorry i’m just a little new to all this haha

CallOfChaos

ah joker   
im glad you enjoyed hanging out with me   
its been awhile since ive made a friend so im sorry if i was a little rusty haha

Wild_Trickster

oh no u were fine my dude   
are we just friends now? i thought we had something more akechi  
jkjk haha 

CallOfChaos

very funny amamiya   
i almost had a heart attack just then

Wild_Trickster

sorry not sorry mr big streamer   
lets hope ur insurance covers cute eboy tiktokers 

CallOfChaos

its amazing how long you can continue to be a flirt for  
do you treat everyone like this or is it because im your favourite? 

Wild_Trickster

you are special~ trust me~   
i dont spend most my coins getting several redhawk orbs for anyone yknow

Goro’s heart skips a beat as he quickly stares at the pile of Red Hawk plushies on his bed, instinctively smiling at the memory of Ren’s determined look on his face as he expertly presses down on the button just enough to get another Red Hawk for him. His tongue stuck out in concentration and his eyes fiercely looking down on the machine like he was intimidating it to let him have another, almost succeeding if it weren't for his cheeks being littered with the same stars and hearts he’s known for. 

He nonchalantly picks up one of the orbs before pressing it onto his beating heart, his dumb smile not leaving from his lips as he thinks more back happily at how absolutely adorable Ren acted for the entire evening. The eboy quite literally captured his heart from the moment he first saw him, being his dorky idiot self while his own voice accompanied him, and the feeling only seemed to grow with every small moment he spends rereading their flirtatious banter over Discord and with each new meme they playfully attack each other with over Twitter.

Goro shouldn’t be so effortlessly affected by one of his fans but in all honesty, Ren has progressed to being more than just a simple fan in a span of a few weeks. It’s sorta terrifying as several alarms ring through his head constantly at the start of their friendship whenever he actually remembers that Ren is his fan. However it all melted away into a puddle when he finally saw him in real life behind the counter of the cafe with the brightest green pastel apron adorned on his front, his charming smile piercing straight through his heart with no remorse as he tried his absolute hardest to rebuttal with just as much charm out of spite.

He may or may not admit he may have a small crush on the eboy. And it’s clear as day that Ren seems to like ‘him’ too.

_“Ah well, it's not this is going to be a long term thing...”_ Goro sighs with the weight on his shoulders become stronger, his tired eyes flickering back to his sub-server where he sees several of his mods pinging him most likely relaying any messages from his editors, _“He only likes CallOfChaos after all, not **me.** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's me! :D  
>   
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous about this particular fic ^ ^; since the au has become really dear to me  
> I think I started thinking about it around the start of June of this year? Around the time R4G collaborated with Persona 5 Royal  
> I just thought Akiren in those promotional pictures looked so much like an eboy and Goro in that hoodie just gave me comfy streamer vibes and I spiralled from there haha > ^ <  
>   
> I really do hope you enjoyed reading this! It was absolutely ~~not~~ fun to format everything and I got so nostalgic over applyfics back in my earlier fandom years :")  
>   
> As always, you can find me on twitter here and I'll see you all the next time I update!  
> 


End file.
